PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The transition to adult HIV care is often accompanied by reduced medication adherence, retention, HIV viral load suppression and CD4 cell counts; however, little is known about which interventions might be most effective in supporting adolescents undergoing this care transition. We will conduct a feasibility study for a community-based accompaniment intervention, delivered by community health workers, that is designed to improve health outcomes among adolescents transitioning to adult care in urban Peru. We will (1) conduct an intervention pilot to determine the feasibility of an accompaniment intervention designed to improved retention with viral load suppression (i.e., ?successful transition?) among a diverse cohort of adolescents living with HIV; (2) pilot study procedures relevant to a future intervention trial; and (3) conduct a retrospective chart review to collect data to inform recruitment and sample size calculations for a future intervention trial.